1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable applicators for applying fluid material on a single-use basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, various disposable applicators for dispensing fluid material on a single-use basis have been proposed in the prior art. According to one prior art design, a disposable single-use applicator includes a swab, a brush or other fluid holding element that is attached to a handle and adapted to be impregnated with a fluid to be dispensed. The entire applicator, including the fluid holding element and the handle, is placed in a package that is sealed after charging the fluid holding element with a dispensable fluid to prevent loss of the fluid prior to use. When it is desired to use the applicator, the package is opened and the applicator is removed therefrom. The user grasps the handle and manipulates the fluid holding element to apply the dispensable fluid to a desired location. After the fluid is exhausted, the applicator and package can be disposed of.
It is to improving disposable applicators of the foregoing type that the present invention is directed.